Ed Byrne
|regular # = 14 |clip # = 5 |christmas # = 2}} Ed Byrne is a Perrier Award-nominated, Irish stand up comedian and voice over artist. He has presented television shows Uncut! Best Unseen Ads and Just For Laughs, and is a regular guest on various television panel games. He has also starred in the ITV2 panto: Aladdin, in which he had the main part, as Aladdin. He is an Edinburgh Festival Fringe favourite and has performed six sell-out shows at the Festival, and three sell-out tours across the UK. Byrne has also been warmly received abroad, performing to huge audiences in Canada, France, Australia, New Zealand and the US. His chatty style of observational comedy and colourful anecdotes appeals to most audiences, occasionally veering off into innovative ideas and threads. List of appearances *Series 3, Episode 2 *Series 3, Episode 5 *Series 3, Episode 7 (Clips Show) *Series 4, Episode 4 *Series 4, Episode 6 (Clips Show) *Series 5, Episode 6 *Series 5, Episode 8 *Series 5, Episode 10 *Series 5, Episode 12 (Clips Show) *Series 6, Episode 2 *Series 6, Episode 5 *Series 6, Episode 10 *Series 6, Episode 12 (Clips Show) *Series 6, Episode 13 (Christmas Show) *Series 7, Episode 6 *Series 7, Episode 7 (Clips Show) *Series 7, Episode 10 *Series 7, Episode 13 (Christmas Show) *Series 8, Episode 5 *Series 9, Episode 3 *Series 9, Episode 5 *Series 9, Episode 8 *Series 9, Episode 11 Career A young Ed Byrne appeared in Father Ted as a teenager mocking Father Ted and two other Priests on a phone chat line, in the episode A Christmassy Ted. Another one of his first TV appearances was on the ITV show Blind Date. Byrne had presented television shows Uncut! Best Unseen Ads and Just For Laughs, and is a regular guest on The Panel, HeadJam, Channel 4 comedy quiz 8 Out of 10 Cats and BBC Two's ''Mock the Week'' and Never Mind The Buzzcocks. He has also made three appearances on Have I Got News for You and is due to appear on The Unbelievable Truth a second time, having appeared once. He also featured in of ITV's televised Christmas pantos. He has also "acted" alongside Robert Downey Jr on The Graham Norton Show in which he had a custard pie thrown at his face. He also appeared on BBC Two show The Bubble in February 2010. Stand-up comedy In 1998, Ed was nominated for the prestigious Perrier Comedy Award at the Edinburgh Festival Fringe. In 2006 he toured the UK, recording a DVD in Leeds, entitled Pedantic and Whimsical, which was largely a "greatest hits" set of his material to date. He has also appeared in Father Ted, and is also known for being the voice of the Carphone Warehouse adverts. On 3 February 2007 Byrne appeared on a comedians' special edition of The Weakest Link. Byrne has performed six sell-out Edinburgh Festival Fringe runs (including 2004) and three sell-out UK tours. He has also developed huge success on the international circuit where he has performed to capacity audiences in Canada, France, Australia, New Zealand and the United States. Ed has since garnered a raft of major broadcast credits, including five US appearances on Late Night With Conan O'Brien (NBC). Zemanovaload In 2005 Ed starred in low budget movie, Zemanovaload. The movie is about John Davies, played by Ed who suffers from multiple obsessive compulsive disorders. When his current model girlfriend leaves him, he decides to replace her with the number 1 babe on planet Earth - Czech model Veronika Zemanova. The film follows his attempts to curb his old obsessions in order to meet his latest obsession - Veronika. Current projects Ed featured in a series of comedy shorts on the MSN Video Channel in which he discusses some of his pet hates, including occasional smokers, and his girlfriend's snoring. In 2001 Ed was the main character in an RTÉ-produced sitcom entitled The Cassidys. It was cancelled after one series. In July 2007, Ed made his debut at the Newbury Comedy Festival, having participated in the Cat Laughs Comedy Festival in Kilkenny shortly before. Ed Byrne performed at the Edinburgh Comedy Festival in 2008. Ed recorded his new live DVD "Different Class" at The Kings, Glasgow on 23 March 2009, which was released on the 23 November. Ed appeared on The Graham Norton Show on 12 December on BBC One alongside Robert Downey Jr. and Will Young to promote his DVD. Personal life Byrne lives in Essex and studied horticulture at the University of Strathclyde. During his tour in New Zealand, at the conclusion of his Christchurch performance on 14 May 2007, he announced his engagement to his girlfriend of three years, publicist Claire Walker. They married in June 2008. He was recently made a Distinguished Supporter of the British Humanist Association. Books * Sit-Down Comedy (contributor to anthology, ed Malcolm Hardee & John Fleming) Ebury Press/Random House, 2003. ISBN 0091889243; ISBN 978-0091889241 External links * Category:Guests